Arthurian
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: Este es mi primer fict de Fate Stay Night (Y el primero que escribí en toda mi vida y ha sido encontrado dentro de mis archivos), en si es un SaberxOC espero no defraudarlos (Y ACEPTO TOMATAZOS)


**K. Meiko: ¡HOLA GENTE! Acá traigo mi primera historia de Fate Stay Night (Y mi primer fict que he escrito), una versión alterna por así decirlo (lo escribí hace como más de tres años, no me culpen ;n;) y ahora me animo a publicarla, espero les guste. DISCLAIMER. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Type Moon**

~ Arthurian ~

Estoy agonizando en medio del bosque... Intenté defender a mi pueblo, pero el pueblo no me defendió... No fui un buen rey... Sabiendo el destino que me guardaba, ordené a uno de mis soldados a que se desasiera de mi espada. Cuando me informa que ya lo hizo, cierro mis ojos para el descanso eterno...

A partir de ese momento siento que la suave brisa me acaricia el rostro, que el trinar de los pájaros me arrulla en la oscuridad, que las largas y abundantes lluvias limpian la sangre de mi cuerpo, y que el rocío mañanero humedece y lava mi cara, e incluso da de beber a mí ya fallecido cuerpo. La naturaleza es una amante para mí...

A pesar de esas placenteras sensaciones, había algo que me inquietaba. En mi interior me sentía incompleta, como si, en vida, no supe aprovechar el día a día, estaba muy ocupada cumpliendo mi cargo como rey.

Esa desagradable sensación me tortura todo el tiempo, hasta que una brillante luz hace que, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, abra mis ojos lenta y forzadamente.

Veo una especie de techo, pero no sabría decir que material es por la oscuridad. El brillo tintineante de los relámpagos me daban un poco de visibilidad, suficiente como para distinguir la puerta y la ventana. Palpando las paredes, presiono un interruptor que, mágicamente, enciende a algo parecido a un mini sol dentro de un cuarto, alumbrando todo a su alrededor. Me quedo sorprendida, en especial porque me facilita un poco las cosas. Al mirar debajo de la cama, encuentro mi espada, pero sin la vaina. Decido esperar hasta el amanecer para poder explorar mejor el lugar en donde me encuentro.

En la espera y afilando la hoja de mi arma, me hacía preguntas y me las respondía "¿Cómo habré llegado a este sitio tan raro? Seguramente fue Merlín quien me trajo acá, para cumplir no sé que misión ¿Estaré en otra época o en la misma? La única forma de saberlo es investigar..."

Al llegar la hora salgo de este reducido espacio y empiezo a explorar.

Me encuentro en un largo pasillo que se extiende de izquierda a derecha. En la primera dirección gobierna la oscuridad, en cambio, en la segunda la luz tenue de la mañana alumbraba el camino. Cuando me dirijo al lado oscuro, un ruido de agua venía de mi espalda. En guardia y sin descuidarme me dirijo a la fuente del sonido.

Eso me lleva hasta la última puerta de dicho pasillo, justo enfrente de mí. La entrada estaba entreabierta. Envainando mi espada, decido entrar.

En su interior hay una cama, pero en la pared izquierda esta una puerta, y de allí viene el ruido.

Al asomarme, no veo a un guerrero, un caballero ni a un rey, cosa que me imaginaba, sino a un joven que se lava la cara. Sabiendo que él no es una amenaza ya que no posee arma alguna, guardo la mía y me muestro, abriendo la puerta por completo, dejando que el muchacho me viera perfectamente.

Cuando se da vuelta, se me queda mirando. Eso es una buena señal, ya que tenía miedo de ser un alma en pena. Con toda cordialidad, me presenté.

Él no dijo su nombre. Seguramente habla un idioma diferente al mío. Sin saber quién es, vuelvo a explorar.

Ahora el pasillo está totalmente alumbrado por, como me gusta llamar, mini solcitos. En el aire se siente un rico olor y de repente me gruñe el estómago. Seguí el rastro del dulce aroma a pollo.

Terminé en una habitación parecida a un comedor real. Y de la nada aparece una señora mayor, pero parecía muy joven, de pelo marrón muy liso, y de mirada serena, pero en ese momento me parece que quiere matarme. Con toda cordialidad, decido presentarme, pero me hizo una pregunta, y a partir de ahí empezamos a discutir

Después del pequeño episodio, que duró varios minutos, empezamos a conocernos un poco, y creo que empezamos a amigarnos. Descubrí que ella es una mujer soltera, que su marido lo engaño, y se separaron poco después de tener a su hijo que se llamaba Thiago, y lo crió con toda el alma, y empezó a trabajar para mantenerlo. Y durante todos estos años luchó durante viento y marea para que él crezca sano y salvo.

Unos cuantos minutos después, aparece el mismo joven con el cual me encontré al principio. La madre, mirándolo, pregunta que hacia yo en esta casa. Él dijo algo de un guardián, y eso me hizo acordar de mi arma, Caliburn...

Él logró convencerla de que yo me quedara a vivir en su casa por la explicación del alma heroica, pero para mí es el simple hecho de que no tengo un hogar en esta época.

Momentos después, su madre decide arrastrarme y guiarme por la casa, cosa que me facilita en mi misión principal. Fui a parar a la habitación donde todo empezó, pero, por alguna razón, se ve diferente. Seguramente la luz natural lo cambia.

Ella dice que este será mi cuarto a partir de ahora. Luego, pensando que no tendría otra vestimenta además de mi armadura, fue a traerme una muda de ropa.

En el medio de la soledad, y entre el trinar de los pájaros, me da, otra vez, esa sensación de relajación, tranquilidad, de paz... como si volviera a estar muerta, pero con los ojos abiertos...

Mi armadura brilla como mil estrellas, y luego, me deja con un vestido de mi época, azul. La señora entra de golpe con una montaña de ropa, me mira y, como si estuviera bajo la influencia de una hipnosis, suelta las prendas. En ningún momento apartó sus ojos de mí, cosa que me incomodaba un poco. Me aconseja que guarde esas prendas para una ocasión más especial.

Haciendo caso a la mujer de la casa, me desvisto y me pongo una remera blanca de tela muy fina, y unos pantalones de material muy áspero de color azul clarito. Es algo raro, pero a la vez muy cómodo.

En ese día aprendo nuevas costumbres, y empecé a adaptarme enseguida.

En el primer día de clases, según escuché ayer, amanezco temprano, como a las cinco de la mañana, y me levanto para entrenar. Usando el palo de la escoba, practico los movimientos de mi espada. Cuando termino, veo que la señora estaba presente. Ella me encomienda que, hoy hasta el último día de escuela, lo acompañe, lo proteja y lo vaya a buscar al establecimiento. Yo prometo hacerlo con toda mi alma.

Cuando salimos, me muestra qué camino hay que tomar para llegar al colegio. En el recorrido, él esta tieso, muy nervioso.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien, Thiago?

─ S-si...

─ Estas muy tenso...

─ N... no es nada, es solo que s...son los nervios... del primer día...

─ Ya veo...

Al llegar a nuestro destino, veo que todas las miradas masculinas se posan en mí. Ellos se me acercan, y me preguntan cosas con un léxico muy raro, uno de ellos es "¿Querés ir a una cita conmigo?" Al no saber el significado de dicha palabra, los rechazo, uno por uno. Pero ellos insistían en esa propuesta, como si no quisieran un no por respuesta, pero igual hacía lo mismo.

Esa rutina transcurre durante unas semanas. En un día nublado, decido llegar más temprano al colegio para ir a buscar a Thiago, y en la puerta hay un grupo de personas con una apariencia detestable. Cuando me miran, sus ojos poseen un brillo maligno y se me acercan lentamente, como si se preparan para un ataque por sorpresa.

Todos lo chicos ya salen del establecimiento. El joven con quien vivo lleva un palo de escoba en la mano, seguramente estuvieron ensayando una obra de teatro. En la entrada todos se quedaron quietos, inmóviles.

Cuando los intrusos empiezan a rodearme y a encerrarme, con una mirada maliciosa, veo que alguien me tira un pedazo de madera largo. Lo agarro y noqueo a los jóvenes con un par de movimientos básicos de una espada. A partir de ese momento los otros chicos empezaron a respetarme.

En el primer día de las vacaciones de invierno, cuando vengo del supermercado, me encuentro con un hombre vestido muy elegante, de esmoquin, pantalones y corbata de color plateado. Me detiene, me llama por mi nombre completo, se presenta y, luego de unas palabras llenas de elegancia, me retó a un duelo a muerte el 31 de diciembre, a la media noche en la plaza Moreno. Dijo que el que ganaba tendría una segunda oportunidad, en cambio, el que perdía, regresaría a su descanso eterno, y con la vergüenza de caer en batalla. Al final del discurso, se despide, desapareciendo en el horizonte.

En la cena del mismo día estoy algo inquieta, porque, para no preocuparlos si moría en ese combate, intervengo en medio de una conversación de la cual no entendía nada, y digo: "En el primer día del año que viene voy a regresar a mi país natal". Veo que a la señora le parece bien porque, según ella, volvería a estar con mis parientes. Pero, al ver a Thiago como muy pensativo, me hace preocupar por si él no quiere que me vaya, pero el destino es así, en mi caso, si ganas vivís en la fama, y si perdes morís en el olvido.

Mientras pasa el tiempo, noto que el hijo de la dueña de la casa empieza a actuar raro, y comete cosas muy extrañas. Una de ellas ocurre un sábado a la tarde, cuando estaba lavando los platos, siento una presencia, y, al darme vuelta, lo veo a él, mirándome e inmediatamente baja la vista y se pone colorado. Otro caso es en un domingo a la noche, cuando terminé de bañarme y me puse la bata de baño roja y, cuando estaba por salir, se abre la puerta, veo a Thiago, se pone más colorado que un tomate y sale corriendo hacia el comedor. A decir verdad, en ese incidente tengo algo de culpa porque eso me pasa por no avisarle antes. Y otras cosas más, pero eso haría larga esta historia.

En la noche del treinta de enero, el joven me llama a su cuarto. Llego, y él está sentado en su cama, y el rostro más colorado que un tomate. Se para, camina hasta estar cerca de mí, me mira a los ojos y, tartamudeando, dice.

─Q-quiero que s-s-salgamos j-juntos mañana a... donde vos q-quieras...

Eso me da una idea. Pasaría un buen rato en el centro, me relajaría y me "despediría" del futuro, o mejor dicho, de mi futuro. Viendo que él aún me mira, decido aceptar. Viendo que está sumamente contento, me relajé un poco, pero la "cosa" recién empezaba. De la emoción no pudo aguantar darme un abrazo. Inmediatamente lo aparté de mí, y le dije que no volviera a hacerlo. Viendo que se acercaba poco a poco su cara con la mía, pienso que sólo va a ser un saludo de buenas noches o algo así. Pero no, noto que lo que se acercaban eran sus labios a los míos y, estando a pocos centímetros de distancia, le pego una piña y, furiosa, me doy vuelta y me largo del lugar, como dicen en esta época, echando humos.

En mi cuarto, intentando relajarme, recuerdo ese incidente. Preguntándome por qué lo hice a los pocos milímetros en vez de retirarlo cuando recién se acercaba. En el medio de la meditación mi corazón empezó a sentirse medio raro, una sensación que nunca en mis momentos de vida experimenté. Se sentía tan confortante como las sensaciones que me venían cuando mi cuerpo estaba totalmente quieto. Algunas veces deseo en volver a estar en esos momentos de trance eterno, de poder dormir todas las noches de una. Pero, primero, debo cumplir una misión que no sé en qué consiste, porque para algo me trajeron a esta era. Con las preguntas rondando en mi cabeza, duermo profundamente, soñando en estar muerta.

A la mañana siguiente madrugo como de costumbre, me pongo mi uniforme de entrenamiento y salgo a ponerme en forma con la espada "casera". En toda la práctica siento que alguien me está viendo, pero lo ignoro completamente, ya que hoy es el día del duelo y, probablemente, el de la despedida para siempre.

Cuando termino, me doy un baño y me pongo el vestido que usé el primer día, antes de cambiarlo por la remera y los jeans. En la hora del desayuno, Thiago no sacaba los ojos de mí y, por primera vez, me hace sentir incómoda. Cuando salimos, a las tres cuadras, él me agarró la mano. Sabiendo que hoy sería el último día junto a él, dejo que lo haga.

En el cimena San Martín él quería ver una película romántica, pero yo opté por una de espadachines, así aprendía nuevos movimientos y miraba a los guerreros luchar. Luego nos vamos a comer unos helados en la galería del mismo cine. Caminamos por un par de plazas y, en el atardecer, insisto en que vayamos a la plaza Moreno. En el camino hicimos un par de actividades juntos, y llegamos eso de las ocho o las diez de la noche.

Sabiendo que era muy temprano, buscamos unos lugares para esperar. Sentados en una banca y en medio de muchas parejas enamoradas, creo que él tiene ganas de hacer lo mismo. Me da lo mismo si me lo hace o no en el parque, pero, creo, que con la piña de la otra vez tenía miedo de que eso volviera a hacerlo.

En el medio del silencio, le digo que la pasé bien esta noche, pero de que, en cualquier momento, tenía que irme. Después veo que él da un bostezo, y su mano derecha se acerca a mi hombro, cuando de repente aparece de la nada más ni nada menos que Mordred, el caballero de esmoquin plateado. Me levanto abruptamente y grito su nombre.

El hombre elegante me dijo:

─ Tanto tiempo sin verte, rey de los caballeros...

─ Te estaba esperando, pero no sola...

─Ya veo, trajiste refuerzos, ¿no?

─¡Él no tiene nada que ver en nuestro duelo!

Con una sonrisa irónica, aclara:

─ Sí, sí. Igual, no importa si venís con ayuda o no, vas a volver a estar muerta...

─ Entonces, no te importaría que te matara justo aquí y justo hora".

Empiezo a brillar, y aparezco con mi armadura. Él hace lo mismo, y empezamos el duelo. Es muy complicado de describir los movimientos que usaba con la espada. Apenas podía contrarrestarlo con mi arma. En un momento le di el golpe de gracia, pero, en menos de un segundo, Mordred me clava la espada en mi abdomen. Moribunda, caigo de espalda. Veo que él desaparece en la oscuridad. Ninguno de los dos ganó.

Siento que alguien me agarra y me sostiene en mis manos. Abro los ojos y veo, a primer instante, a mi leal caballero, pero en realidad era Thiago, con los ojos medio llorosos. Sonrío, hablo con él y, de forma de consuelo, tanto mío como el de él, de digo: "Te amo". Luego de esas palabras cierro los ojos y mi cuerpo se siente raro, como si desapareciera. Pero siento que un fragmento se queda en ese mundo. Es mejor así, no lo voy a buscar, ahora él tiene una parte de mí para que no me olvide jamás.

Cuando me siento normal, pero muy dolorida, despierto en el lugar donde terminó, pero a la vez donde empezó todo. En el medio del bosque en pleno siglo VI. Veo a mi caballero, le cuento el "sueño" que tuve, y me respondió que puedo volver a soñar con lo mismo, cuando yo lo desee. Diciéndole que, esta vez iba a dormir, pero por más tiempo, cierro mis ojos, sabiendo que ya cumplí mi misión.

En el sueño eterno, tengo las mismas sensaciones que el principio, pero algo cambiaba. No estaba ese sentimiento de culpa ni de vacío. Todo lo contrario. Ahí me di cuenta de cuál era mi verdadera misión. El objetivo era en vivir la vida a pleno, de disfrutarla día a día, de despreocuparme por el pueblo, ya que ese no era mi papel. Ahora como no tengo nada pendiente en el mundo de los vivos, puedo descansar totalmente en paz, a hacerle compañía y a unirme con mi amante: la naturaleza.


End file.
